Star Wars
Star Wars is a multimedia franchise by Lucasfilm. The rights to the Star Wars franchise as of 2012 have since been bought by the Walt Disney Company. Series Dictionary Types of canon: *'Extended Universe:' See Legends. *'Canon:' The current Disney canon. Refer to this image for a useful summary of the Disney canon. Besides what is shown in the image, most other types of media created after April 2014 with the Star Wars name are also part of the Disney canon. *'George Lucas:' The original mind behind Star Wars. Director of the films. George Lucas has his own canon, where he only considers the films he has been involved with as the definitive Star Wars canon. Profiles will mostly be based on the Canon and Extended Universe versions of characters rather than George Lucas' versions. *'Legends:' Also referred to as the Extended Universe. This canon includes most comics, novels, some video games, and countless other media that have been made for Star Wars over the years. Other terms: *'Force:' An energy field that binds the entire Star Wars universe, and is capable of many things. *'Hyperdrive:' A part on some kind of ship or vessel that allows the ship to accelerate to the speed of light or higher, and thus allow them to enter Hyperspace *'Hyperspace:' A special place where a vessel enters when traveling at warp speed which allows them to go at speeds that not even lightspeed or higher would normally take them *'Lightsaber:' A weapon that is informally referred to as a laser sword. Can be wielded like a sword and has incredible cutting power. *'Midi-Chlorians:' Microscopic beings that are the bridge between the physical world and the Force. These allow living things to use the Force. Calculations Main Trilogy and Prequels: *Slave I VS Obi-Wan *Ion Cannon Speed *The Death Star I destroys Alderaan Canon: *Star Frigate tanks Asteroids *Bombs destroy rock bridge (Clone Wars) *Genosian Factory Explodes (Clone Wars) *Ship durability (Clone Wars) *Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister TK Power *Kanan and Ezra lift a Temple *Blaster Speed (Clone Wars) *Ahsoka TK (Clone Wars) *Plo Koon TK (Clone Wars) *Darth Maul TK (Clone Wars) *TIE Fighter Destroys an Asteroid Legends: *Darth Nihilus razes Katarr *Tott Doneeta survives a storm *The Force Harvestor *Jadus plays dead *Zannah VS Bane *Khem Val punches a wall *The Razing of Taris *Darth Plagueis alters Naboo's climate *Darth Bane's ship destroys towers *Revan's TK *Ood Bnar survives supernovae *The Infinite Empire's Might *Ambria's Devastation *Fusion Accelerator Cannon *Ludo Kresh's TK *Galen Marek TKs a ship *Exar Kun compilation *Darth Bane's Force Storm Ritual *Ebon Hawk's Average Speed *Malachor V *Naga Shadow Causes a Solar Flare *Tulak Hord TK *Droids vaporize doors *Malak Speed *Darth Nihilus TK *Darth Malak powers the Star Forge *The Infant of Shaa Note that any feat that is noted as being in Clone Wars is also usable for the Legends/Extended Universe continuity. Also note the animated Clone Wars miniseries made by Genndy Tartakovsky is not canon. Knowledgeable Users *HeeHomeboyMokey (Fairly knowledgeable on both Canon and Legends) *Dino (Mainly Canon and Old Republic Legends) Characters |-|Canon = Jedi *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Ahsoka Tano *Plo Koon *Qui-Gon Jinn *Kit Fisto *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Luke Skywalker *Rey Sith *Darth Tyranus *Darth Maul *Asajj Ventress *Darth Vader *Darth Sidious *Supreme Leader Snoke *Kylo Ren The Inquisitorius *The Grand Inquisitor *Second Sister *Fifth Brother *Sixth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Ninth Sister *Tenth Brother Troopers phase 2.png|Clone Troopers|link=Clone Trooper sith trooper.png|Sith Troopers|link=Sith Trooper *Battle Droids *Stormtroopers *Death Troopers *Purge Troopers *First Order Stormtroopers Bounty Hunters mando.png|The Mandalorian|link=The Mandalorian *Jango Fett *Cad Bane *Aurra Sing *Embo *Boba Fett *Bossk *IG-88 *Dengar Aliens *Chewbacca *Garazeb Orrelios Humans *Han Solo *Captain Phasma *Finn (FN-2187) Other *The Father *The Daughter *The Son |-|Legends = Jedi *Meetra Surik *Hoth *Nomi Sunrider *Satele Shan *Fae Coven *Odan-Urr *Vodo Siosk Baas *Ven Zallow *Aryn Leneer Sith *Darth Plagueis *Darth Traya *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Darth Malak *Darth Malgus *Exar Kun *Darth Angral Troopers clone assassin.png|Clone Assassins|link=Clone Assassin *Boss (RC-1138) Other *Revan Ones of Mortis *Abeloth Note that those already included in the canon list are not included in the Legends list if they already made an appearance in the Legends continuity. Notable Items and Vehicles atdp.png|AT-DP|link=AT-DP at-at.png|AT-AT|link=AT-AT Death-Star-SWCT.png|Death Star|link=Death Star *TIE Fighter *X-Wing Category:Series Category:Movie Series Category:Star Wars Category:Disney